En vela
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Porque ni siquiera un poderoso hombre de negocios como Kyouya Ootori estaba exento de las dificultades de la paternidad...


**** En vela ****

Los tensos músculos de la espalda de Kyouya se relajaron al sentir la comodidad de su lecho. Haruhi dormía profundamente al otro lado de la cama. Hacía poco más de una hora que ella le había buscado en su despacho. Le reprendió por llevar trabajo a casa y lo apresuró a ir a dormir. El heredero Ootori convino en alcanzarla luego de un momento...momento que le demoró más de sesenta minutos.

Kyouya lanzó una pesada exhalación y se quitó las gafas para colocarlas sobre el buró junto a él. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar. Su respiración se volvió ritmica y ligera. Su mente se puso en blanco y pronto se sumergió en el sueño. Un agradable descanso que prometía ser bastante reparador. Un ligero sonido comenzó a mezclarse en su mente. Un quejido suave. Pronto, aquel sonido aumentó de intensidad y frecuencia. Era llanto...el llanto de un bebé.

El heredero Ootori abrió los ojos finalmente, siendo despertado por los gimoteos de su pequeño hijo, quien se encontraba en la habitación contigua.

\- Haruhi. - le llamó él, tocando su hombro delgado con insistencia. - Haruhi, el bebé. -

Pero ella solo fue capaz de gemir antes de abrazar su almohada con fuerza. El lloriqueo del niñito comenzaba a sonar más desesperado. De continuar así, a Kyouya pronto le daría un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Resignado, él apartó de sí las sábanas y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al dormitorio de su hijo.

Caminaba con la pesadez de un anciano mientras restregaba sus ojos y emitía un bostezo. En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, encendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara en la entrada. Se acercó a la cuna y pudo ver a su vástago, moviendo inquieto sus bracitos y piernas. Su carita regordeta estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo de llorar. Sin perder otro segundo, Kyouya lo tomó en sus brazos. El llanto cesó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hombrecito?

El pequeño niño hipaba mientras miraba a su padre. Sin duda, conocía a aquel adulto. Lo veía a menudo mientras mamá le sostenía. Le agradaba...pero no era mamá. Y exigía a su mamá. La quería a ella. ¡Ahora! El infante continuó su rabieta con renovada energía, provocando un ataque de pánico en Kyouya.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, tranquilo! - dijo el heredero Ootori mientras mecía al niño con ansiedad.

Ahí estaba él. El presidente de uno de los imperios empresariales más poderosos de todo Japón...aterrado al no saber cómo calmar a su propio hijo. Le hacía sentir tan impotente, tan incapaz, tan frustrado...tan inútil. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía Haruhi?

\- No llores. Mamá se encuentra agotada. Debe dormir un poco.

Había sido casi como si aquel lindo bebé de cinco meses de edad hubiese podido comprender sus palabras. Sus lágrimas pararon y volvió a dirigir su curiosa mirada grisácea hacia su progenitor, sólo para encontrar un par de ojos iguales a los suyos que le contemplaban con satisfacción.

\- Eso es. Tranquilo. Papá cuidará de ti.

Papá. Entonces ese agradable señor era _Papá_. Sí, podía confiar en él. Sus brazos eran muy cálidos y su rostro parecía amable, casi como mamá. Además, su voz tenía algo que le inspiraba sentirse seguro y protegido. Y cuando lo estrechó contra su pecho, el sonido de su corazón era como una canción de cuna. El pequeño pronto se relajó.

Kyouya caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, sintiendo el delicado cuerpo de su hijito contra él. Aquel logro le hacía sentir poderoso. Los suaves bracitos que se aferraban a él le daban la sensación de ser invencible. Nada en el mundo podría lastimar a ese ser tan indefenso mientras estuviese en sus brazos. Acababa de descubrir una faceta nueva de la paternidad. Algo más allá de saber que alguien llevaba su misma sangre. Algo mas allá de etiquetas. El lazo era real. Un sentimiento que le unía a su bebé de un modo que no había conocido antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, el heredero Ootori depositó un beso sobre la cabecita del niño, quien ya estaba plácidamente dormido.

\- Lo hiciste bien. - escuchó trás de él.

Kyouya dio media vuelta, tensándose al saberse sorprendido, como si hubiesen violado su intimidad. Haruhi permanecía soñolienta en el marco de la puerta, contemplando con una ligera sonrísa a su marido y su hijo.

\- Alguien debía hacer el trabajo. - declaró, queriendo restarle importancia. Agradecía que la parcial oscuridad no hiciera evidente el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Pues, has tenido una magnífica primera vez. ¿Quisieras hacerlo en alguna otra ocasión?

\- Si lo necesitas... -

¡Mierda! Justo ahora que no podía ocultar el brillo de su mirada tras las gafas. Ella sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ellos. Kyouya depositó al bebé sobre su cuna de nuevo. Cuando comprobó que no se despertaría, dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Vamos a dormir. - propuso Haruhi, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su marido, en un gesto amoroso.

Él se limitó a asentir, para luego tomarla de la mano y dirigirse juntos al dormitorio que compartían.

 **FIN**

He aquí el sueño de toda mamá. Un compañero que sea capaz de despertar por las noches para atender al bebé jeje. Y no pude evitar colocar a Kyouya en tal situación. Es agradable mostrar su lado cálido y tierno algunas veces. Este fic cierra el ciclo que inició con "Por ella". Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y ya saben...sus comentarios serán recibidos con gusto.

Nos leemos pronto...


End file.
